The Disappearance of Neville Longbottom
by EnoKureno
Summary: It took two months for someone to notice he was gone. Even then, only three people cared about what happened to Neville Longbottom.
1. Prologue

_**The Disappearance of Neville Longbottom**_

A **Harry Potter** Fanfiction

Rating: **T-M** for language, and just for safety

Pairings: **TBD**

Warnings: Most likely there will **slash**, and I always swear, so there will be **language**.

Spoilers: Anything goes, my friends, anything goes

**Author's Note**: I had a weird dream and decided to make a fanfiction. Cheers.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. I do not own Harry Potter itself, I only own my idea and random ramblings. I do not make a profit off of this and do this solely for the pleasure I feel when I write a story.

* * *

**_  
The Disappearance of Neville Longbottom_**

Neville Longbottom: son of heroes, yet weaker than your average Squib. His magic abilities were nearly non-existent, and in the muggle world, he would be considered dyslexic, but, being a wizard, he received no help for his impairment. Physically speaking, he was as ordinary as one could be. Shaggy, brown hair, earthy, brown eyes and pale skin, average height and weight, although he often appeared chubby due to his fondness for sweaters.

He knew how people thought of him, and knew nothing he said or did could make anyone care, even his own family didn't give a shit about him. His grandmother had ignored him until his uncle had shoved him off a pier and out of a window. She pointedly disregarded his screams on the way down. His parents would have been horrified, but they weren't much help in St. Mungos. When Neville disappeared the summer after his fifth year, it took two months for someone to notice, and that person was just a nameless Ministry drone who noted a discrepancy in his file. When they attempted to contact him, their owls came back, letters untouched. It was as if he had simply disappeared off the face of the Earth.

The case was puzzling. One day, Neville had been in school, preparing to come home for the summer. The next, he was gone, vanished without a trace. His family had milked the attention for a few weeks, but the media grew bored quickly. When what would have been his sixth year resumed, three people noticed his absence. All had read the story in the papers, but had different reasons for noting the lack of Longbottom in the school.

The first was Severus Snape. The potions master was slightly put out that his favorite verbal punching bag had decided to go missing.

The second was Draco Malfoy. His reasons were the same as Snape's.

The last was Harry Potter. Like a dog, he was highly protective of his friends, and although he had never shown any interest in the boy, he still considered him a friend.


	2. The Antonym of Neville

_**The Disappearance of Neville Longbottom**_

A **Harry Potter** Fanfiction

Rating: **T-M** for language, and just for safety

Pairings: Future **slash**, mostly probably **HPNL**

Warnings: Most likely there will **slash**, and I always swear, so there will be **language**.

**Spoilers**: Anything goes, my friends, anything goes

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. I do not own Harry Potter itself, I only own my idea and random ramblings. I do not make a profit off of this and do this solely for the pleasure I feel when I write a story.

* * *

**_The Disappearance of Neville Longbottom_**

Let us begin our tale in the days following the battle at the Ministry between the Order of the Phoenix and a certain Lord. The band of teenagers lead by Harry Potter had been healed or were recuperating in the Hospital Wing. Neville had not yet disappeared, and no one had any idea he would. The Golden Trio plus a gaggle of the younger Weasleys and Luna were anxiously discussing future plans for the defeat of Lord Voldemort.

Neville slipped through the double doors, his years of invisibility had given him a certain silent walk usually reserved for army snipers. He approached Ron's bedside, where the group was congregated. They didn't notice him until he coughed, awkwardly trying to announce his presence, and everyone jumped.

Ron shouted, "Bloody hell, Neville! What are you, a ghost?" He sank back into his fluffy pillows, a dramatic scowl adorning his freckled face. "Scared the shit out of me, mate." Neville blushed, and looked down, abashedly. He had not meant to disturb them, and he hated the way they all clammed up now he was here. He muttered,

"Sorry, mate, I just wanted to pop over and say 'Goodbye' before I left. Gran's decided to--"

"Yeah, yeah, see you next term, Neville." Harry interjected, "Now Ron..." Harry continued talking battle plans and strategies, and the others leaned in as if to hang off every word.

If Neville was the definition of average, Harry was his antonym. Tall and thin, but with an obviously built frame, he was the envy (and even, occasionally, fantasy) of every guy in Hogwarts. With his long, perfectly disheveled, black hair and acid green eyes that could burn through you like a heat wave, not to mention his fame and wealth, everyone wanted a piece of him. However, he only hung with an exclusive group of friends and was nearly impossible to befriend.

Neville had given up trying to make friends with Harry the second week of their first year, when he realized how protected Harry was. Anytime he opened his mouth, someone else would butt in, trying to get in Harry's circle. They had had a few adventures together, but in the end, Neville was left behind, like a discarded tool, you may eventually need it again, but until then, it sits alone and gathers dust.

Leaving the Hospital Wing as quietly as he had entered it, Neville felt tears coming to his eyes, and frantically wiped them away. If Malfoy caught him like this, he was dead.

"Oi, Longbottom!" Speak of the devil. Neville turned to face the pinched face of Draco Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. "Look at this, boys, I do believe Longbottom's sobbing like a little girl. Should we show him what we do with little girls?" Stepping back instinctively, Neville tried to shy away from the powerful hands of the ferret's thugs. His resistance didn't work so well and he was half shoved, half dragged behind a tapestry. A set of stairs was hidden away behind it and Neville stumbled repeatedly as he was forced up the staircase. The thugs guffawed heartily and Malfoy sneered. Then, his foot sunk through the trick step halfway up.

"Crabbe, Goyle, stop." Their pale ringleader held out a hand, an excited smirk on his face. "I've always wanted to know how deep that step goes. Let him sink, boys."

Horrified, Neville's struggles increased as the step drew him up to his knees. It was the weirdest feeling he'd ever had, like standing in a bowl of Jello, except, he wasn't standing, the bowl was too deep. He kept struggling, but it got harder as it passed his waist and was almost to his neck. Lungs compressing, it got trickier and trickier to breathe. He gasped for air as Goyle let go of his right arm, bellowing with laughter. Only Neville's head and left arm remained above the step, white spots were appearing before his eyes, and he couldn't seem to get any oxygen.

"What on Earth are you boys doing here? Get to class right away!" It was McGonagall. Crabbe released his arm and the last of bits of Neville sank beneath the stair.

The thugs and Malfoy exchanged a quick, panicked look, before realizing McGonagall could not have seen what happened with Goyle standing in the way.

"Did you suddenly go deaf? Get to your lessons straightaway or it'll be a week's detentions for you!" She glared at them as they shared evil jeers.

"Of course, Professor, we were just heading there right now." Malfoy replied smoothly, gesturing towards the door at the end of the stairs. She watched them sternly until they were out of sight and continued to her own classroom, never knowing one of her Gryffindors had just disappeared.


End file.
